


Dear Albus, You turn me on.

by TurquoiseQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseQuill/pseuds/TurquoiseQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is away on business with his parents. He decided to write Albus a quick letter telling him how much he's being missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to JKR! No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy :)

Dear Albus,

It's been too long. I've come to the conclusion that we can't be separated for more than a week. It's been three since I left for France and Merlin, I miss you. Things are going well here, my parents and I have almost finished with this business with my Grandparents; I wish it hadn't taken this long.

I can't wait to be back Al. I want to hold you again. Touch you again. Feel you again. I miss that so much. I miss you so much. I know it sounds a little animalistic, but I really miss having sex with you. I just want to press kisses to those pink lips of yours, to push you up against the wall and hold you there while I rub our bodies together. I want to push you down on our bed (with the black sheets), spell your clothing away, and see your tan body writhe while I tease you. I want to taste and touch every inch of you Albus, I miss you so bad. And then when you're begging me, in that low, raspy voice you get when we have sex, when you're begging me to touch you more, I'll finally move south. I'll settle between your legs and let my mouth onto your swollen cock. And you'll arch your back but I'll be holding your hips down. Then, just when you think you can't take it anymore and that you need me in you or you're going to come, I'll pull away. And I'll sit back on my heels and watch you. I love that look you get in your eyes Al, that desire. I see it burning, you know?

You'll get impatient of course, but I'll offer you a smile and you'll just let your head fall back and spread your legs, because you know what's coming. I'll cast a silent spell and then my lube-covered fingers will breech you. You'll moan, you'll even squirm a little but then you'll be ready. And I'll move closer and our eyes will lock like they always do. And we'll kiss like we always do, and then we'll be one. And we'll be moving together, and it will get desperate and we'll be holding onto each other because in that moment, it's all the matters. And then you'll come, me following as soon as I see that gorgeous face of yours screw up in orgasmic bliss and moan my name.

Damnit, writing this letter has gotten me really turned on. I was just supposed to write you a quick 'I miss you' note, but look at what it's turned into. I'm going to have to wank before dinner with my family now…

Merlin Al, what you do to me. I miss you. I'll see you in a few days, take care of yourself.

Love,

Scorpius


	2. Albus Replies

SCORPIUS YOU PRAT!

How could you send me something like that?! I thought I was doing alright, I thought I could last another few days, but then I got your letter. I now have a hard, leaking cock and no gorgeous blond to help me with it. I swear Scor, the second I get over there; we're going to have the roughest sex we've ever had.

SEND ME YOUR ADDRESS IMMEDIATELY. I'm going to apparate in, so you better make sure that none of your family is in your room because your clothes are going to come off sooner than you can say Merlin.

-Al


End file.
